Rogue's in Black
by Mistress-Black
Summary: Hey, this is my 1st fanfic revised. It's a remix of Sir-Mix-Alot's song, "Baby got back" done ROMY style. Pease R&R. TY


Hey ya'll  
This is my first fanfic, but I'm revising it because I think it suxs!

I kinda got the idea while I was workin and thought it would be funny.  
This is my version of Sir-Mix-A-lot song "Baby Got Back".

I'd also like to thank thegambit23, Lyranfan, Star-of-Chaos and Anime addicted for reviewin my first fanfic.

Please read and review and tell me what ya think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men or sir-mix-a-lot or his song baby got back

The brackets on the right are little tidbits of what is goin on

ROGUE'S IN BLACK

Jean talking to one of her "non-mutant", popular friends during lunch hour earlier that day:

Oh my god  
Ashley, look at her clothes  
Its so black  
She looks like one of those vampire wanna-be's  
Who understands those goths  
No one talks to her because she looks like a vampire wanna-be  
I mean her clothes  
It's so black  
I can't believe it's so greenish  
She stands out here  
I mean, it's gross  
Look, she's just so black

Remy over hears their conversation "accidently" (Yeah right) and goes to find rogue under her tree. He climbs up the tree and sits there watching her every move while thinking:

I like her butt and I can not lie  
The brotherhood can't deny  
That when rogue walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And her fists in your face  
You get smacked  
Wanna back up or get wacked  
Cuz you notice that butt was backed  
Deep in the vinyl she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
And take your picture  
The Acolytes tried to warn me  
But that butt you got  
Make Me so horney

Ooh, rump of smooth skin  
And Remy is gonna win  
I used you, so use me cuz you aint that average mutie

I've seen them dancin'  
I'm good at romancin'  
She's cute, hot, got it goin right on the spot

I'm tired of magazines  
Saying mutants are a bad thing

Ask any Bayville mutant how she crunches  
Rogue packs hard punches

So Fellas (yeah) Fellas (yeah)  
are ya'll getting jealous? (yes)  
Well too bad, so sad, watch out when she's mad  
Rogue's in black

I usually like'em tall and big  
And when I'm throwin a gig  
I just can't help myself  
I'm actin like an animal  
Now here's my scandal  
I wanna get you home  
And UH, double up UH UH  
I aint talkin bout playboy  
Cuz silicone parts were made for toys

I like you in black and green  
And I know your mean  
Remy is gettin in trouble  
Beggin for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
I'm usually knockin those bimbos  
Walkin like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my Rogue in limbo

A word to the one in black  
I wanna get with ya  
I won't cus or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna  
Til the break of dawn  
Rogue's got it goin on  
the x-men won't like this song  
Cuz them punks lie to hit it and quit it  
But I'd rather stay and play  
Cuz I'm long and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on

(Rogue is talking/doing the actions in the brackets on the right in this verse)

Remy's little daydream gets interrupted when he subconsciously slides down from his hiding  
spot and confronts her: 

So Rogue (huh), Ma Cherie (what!)  
Do you wanna ride on my harley (hell no)  
She turn around (she got up, then turned around, not facing him)  
Stick it out (middle finger)  
Walked to the x-men  
Kitty got to shout  
Remy's got back

Remy was flattered to hear Kitty's opinion that remy got back, and he knew that, but wanted rogue to say it.  
Then he started thinkin:

Yeah baby  
When it comes to females  
Looks got everythin to do with my selection

Except if it's Rogue

So Kitty goes through walls  
And likes to go to malls  
They both share a room down the hall  
I know you can't have a relationship unless your skin is fixed hun  
You work out in the danger room, instead of havin fun

Some x-men wanna play that leader role  
The psyches takin a toll (Rogue is having psyches problemsand isin't telling anybody)  
So they leave you, decieve you  
And I pull up quick to see it through (Remy finds out and goes to help her)

So your brain wave is goin flat (She gets hooked up to machinery and he stays there looking out for her)  
Well I ain't down with that  
Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin  
And I'm thinkin bout stickin  
Around and read the magazines  
I ain't missin a thing  
While the mansion is makin a fuss (Of course Scott is not happy about Remy being there)  
Look what it did to us  
The buckethead has a new scheme (Magneto is thinkin of somethin)  
But Remy's on a new team

To be on the good side  
While Rogue looks him in the eye (Rogue woke up and is glaring at Remy)  
Remy loves her so much  
Even though she can't touch  
But she's alive and well, kickin them nasty thoughts  
Rogue's in black

Review Please! Pretty, pretty please!


End file.
